


Lean on Me

by Eklaire (Kyelor)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelor/pseuds/Eklaire
Summary: Yamato has always had a soft spot for honest, hard workers like Mitsuki and Riku. He feels inspired just watching them and wants to do whatever he can to help make their dreams come true! At least, that's what he thought he felt the most drawn to...he never paid it much mind before when Sogo kept coming to him for advice. It felt nice to have someone rely on him, but perhaps a deeper bond could be forged if Yamato had someone to lean on as well?





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryozumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for Sen (@sobaya_san on Twitter) as part of the Idolish7 Xmas Exchange 2018 (@i7xmasexchange on Twitter)! It was beta'd by Ken (@KentuckyTheFry on Twitter)

One cold autumn day at the Idolish7 dorms, Yamato was lounging on his balcony enjoying some fresh air paired with his alcohol. Riku was outside performing stamina-building exercises just below him. Although he was clearly struggling at times, he always got back up to try again, each time with more determination. With each success, he'd cheer to fire himself up before proceeding to the next pattern.

"Yes!" Riku pumped a fist, which brought a smile to his team leader's face.

It was rare for the members of Idolish7 to have days off, especially at the same time. Work kept them busy and while this meant they were getting closer to fulfilling their dreams, they also had a lot less time to simply relax and hang out. It was a day like today that Yamato would occasionally find himself daydreaming a little, wondering if perhaps he should have taken the initiative and talked to them a bit more.

"Yeah? Come in," Yamato called when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Please excuse my intrusion."

"Sou? Hey, no need to be so polite. Care to join me for a drink?"

"Ah, I appreciate your kind offer, but I shouldn't stay too long..." Sogo trailed off as he made his way to the balcony where Yamato was relaxing with a can of beer. Following his team leader's gaze, he noticed Riku training below them.

"Riku-kun sure is cute, isn't he?" Sogo chuckled as he watched their center pull a victory pose.

"Yeah," Yamato responded in a nonchalant tone as he remained focused on watching Riku's next move.  
  
"Hey Yamato-san, is it possible to use your Musashi-san to help you wake up in the morning? I was thinking of getting one for Tamaki-kun to use as an alarm clock."  
  
"Hmm...well, I don't know about that," Idolish7's group leader mused as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "I haven't attempted it myself, but I suppose it could be possible."  
  
"Then could I borrow-"  
  
"Whoa, no way!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"I just thought-"  
  
"You can get your own!" Yamato gives Sogo a playful poke in the forehead before shuffling him out the door. "Good luck waking him up on time!"

 

* * *

 

It was on another day that Yamato was relaxing with a beer on his balcony again that a similar thing happened.

"Yeah?" Yamato responded to the knock on his door. "Just let yourself in, it's fine."

"Please excuse my-"

"No need to be so polite. Care for a drink?"

"No thank you, I really shouldn't..." Sogo joined Yamato on the balcony and followed his gaze to find Mitsuki practicing their group's dance moves below. Though he occasionally lost his balance and fell on the grass, he always got back up to try again, over and over, as many times as it took to get it right.

"Mitsuki-san sure works hard, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Yamato responded flatly as he took another swig of beer, continuing to watch over Mitsuki in a daze. "Say, did you manage to figure out a way to wake up Tama on time?"

"Ahaha, not really...we got yelled at again for just barely making it to our show the other day."

"Sounds troublesome. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Oh no, it's quite alright! It's already more than enough that you care for each of us, as our leader...eh?" Sogo let out a startled yelp when Yamato suddenly rolled his head over to rest on his shoulder. "Umm...are you drunk, Yamato-san?"

"Hmmm..." Yamato's eyes were wistful as he watched Iori and Riku join Mitsuki on the ground below. "Under different circumstances..." he began, his voice muffled as he settled himself on Sogo's shoulder. "I might have been...just like them."

"What do you mean?" Sogo asked, his expression turning concerned. "Are you okay, Yamato-san?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Sogo seemed to be taken aback at first when Yamato placed his hand on top of his own, but seeing an opportunity to be supportive, he decided to play along and gave his leader's hand a little squeeze.

"I may not be capable of much, but...if something's troubling you, Yamato-san, I'll do my best to help you. I promise I'll listen to whatever you have to say! After all, I've always been able to rely on you."

"What are you going on about, Sou?" Yamato laughed, but Sogo thought he saw a relieved smile for a moment. "Heh, thanks."

The pair continued watching the others train from the balcony for a while until Mitsuki called out to them.

"Hey, why are you two just standing there watching? Come join us!"

Sogo nudged a reluctant Yamato into getting up and following him downstairs by gently guiding him with their interlinked hands. It was a good opportunity after all, Sogo pointed out, since they didn't get to practice together often. Yamato chuckled despite himself as he caught a glimpse of Sogo's pretty smile and enjoyed the warmth of his hand. Though it may not have been for the same reasons, he had to agree - it was a good opportunity, all right.


End file.
